


Jägerbericht

by 77hunde



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: )), M/M, 其他角色只是提了一嘴名字（就不打tag打扰别人了（
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77hunde/pseuds/77hunde
Summary: 工程师的日志。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Jägerbericht

“我是说，那本来是保护你的东西，怎么会自己炸膛呢。”古斯塔夫觉得有些难以置信，多少有些刻板形象，但是他不觉得像马吕斯这样对机械工程就像自己身体一部分得心应手的人，会因为简单的失误造成瑕疵品。“幸运的是，在演习之前就发现了这个瑕疵品ADS，并且ADS本身的火药含量很低，不幸的是它炸开在你和多米尼克附近；虽然你们两个都只是皮肉伤，但是，马吕斯，你两周不能过度使用左小腿了。”  
“我知道…我现在也在整理瑕疵品报告，虽然是我的操作失误，但是也有可能又要被驳回修改……不应该是这样。”马吕斯比古斯塔夫更奇怪和自责，他的小腿上缠着绑带，手里抱着似乎是修改了好几版的瑕疵报告书，贴着小标签。  
“所以你还需要我签字和填写来证明瑕疵品的伤害？”古斯塔夫甚至有点哭笑不得，看一个四十的男人点着头还像个在高中好奇和迷茫的学生，他很难责怪他。“但我要读一下你的报告，我还是需要了解是什么原因。”  
“我把制造这个瑕疵品的当天，和炸膛当天的事情都记录了，我觉得哈里一定会问我，所以做了完成的表格。”马吕斯把一叠厚厚的文件放在古斯塔夫的桌上。  
“…你真的很死脑筋，马吕斯。”  
马吕斯很奇怪古斯塔夫的小声抱怨。“我每一天都列举和总结自己的行程表，这方便改善它。”  
古斯塔夫摇摇头没多说什么，也许他会突然吵闹起来开始解释行程表的好处，那可就没完没了了。

第一份报告很大的页数在解释一些生晦难懂的专业名词，ADS的操作原理以及瑕疵品的差异，古斯塔夫看着就感觉头大，他直接跳过大篇幅的理学解释找到了最终结论的页面——因为手动放置拦截用的迷你炸药时，没有放在确切的位置，造成了迷你炸药触发机制偏差，从而造成瑕疵。  
“所以……你就是手抖了？”古斯塔夫抿抿嘴。  
“你……也可以这么说，我有时候还是会靠手工制作ADS，能让我直接的靠如何改进和优化ADS，在工图时如果……”  
古斯塔夫示意让马吕斯停嘴，否则就把他的报告扔进垃圾桶里——这招十分见效。古斯塔夫得以安静的看文字报告。  
报告内容（时间均有十至二十分钟误差）：  
2：00 am  
我在进行手动组装ADS的操作，进度是2/3。  
多米尼克带着驻扎点供应的一打易拉罐装啤酒来到车间，向我表示希望我能停止工作，熄灭车间的灯，灯似乎对多米尼克的睡眠造成了影响。  
我个人认为只是多米尼克需要自己克服心理阴影，那些瑜伽没有一些实质的心理辅导课程更有用（超链接：xxx）希望可以采用。  
2：45am  
多米尼克在车间沙发上独自喝啤酒，因为我拒绝了他带来的啤酒，继续进行组装。  
因为酒精让我无法集中，所以我拒绝了。  
3：15am  
我继续组装，同时和多米尼克闲聊。  
聊天内容以休假目的地和家乡，家庭为主：  
最终结果为相约同时休假去杜塞尔多夫对我的叔叔进行会面：关于个人婚姻发展的问题，我个人不希望其存在会影响我的服役。  
问题：  
多米尼克给了我拥抱——在我放下迷你拦截火药的时候。  
（所以我归咎责任于多米尼克一部分，你不应该因为任何理由在一个工程师做事情时候打扰他）  
（同时我承认熬夜工作对我的判断力有所影响，我许可了他的亲昵性暗示行为，我的错误比重更高。）  
此外，我还是强烈不建议干员蓄胡子。  
6：00am  
天亮后我们共进早餐，是面包和切片香肠，和一杯咖啡（多米尼克的是水），结束早餐后我携带瑕疵品ADS以及同批次的正常ADS放在军械库。  
进行了基本体能训练。  
9：15am至1：30pm  
我在休息室沙发小睡了一会，在10：00am时醒来，醒来后填写了假期申请报告，同时写了多米尼克的份，提交至人事管理负责处，审批过程持续到了下午1：30pm，现在进入待办阶段。  
2：15pm  
演习前期准备阶段，我刚从军械库取出三个ADS（含瑕疵品），多米尼克得知我申请了两人假期后又给了我一个拥抱，并且向我求婚。  
他给我递交戒指时，我没有拿稳ADS——那个瑕疵品，摔在了地上，压力反应的错位让ADS的压力传感发出错误的激发信号——也就是炸膛了。  
4：00pm  
莫妮卡带我和多米尼克来到医务室，瑕疵品ADS同时被江夏优回收，目前在我的车间。

古斯塔夫关上报告，他已经不想看了，这个笨蛋真的是一根筋。  
“马吕斯…有些东西，就不要写进报告里了。”他提起笔在空缺对于瑕疵品造成影响的部分开始书写。  
“我没……”古斯塔夫比了个嘘的手势，马吕斯便挠挠头坐在那不继续说话了。  
“好了，拿着这个给哈里吧，注意不要扯到伤口，记得每两天更换纱布和消毒，两周后来拆线。”古斯塔夫写完了，他把文件合上递交给马吕斯。  
“…为…为什么是法语写的？报告不是统一用英文吗？”  
“别问了，我还有下一个病人。”  
马吕斯不解的拿着报告慢慢挪出房间。  
——————  
“古斯塔夫今天很奇怪…”马吕斯路过门口的多米尼克等待着的时候小声念叨了几句。  
“进来的时候把门关上，多米尼克…好的。”古斯塔夫书写着。“腿上的伤怎么样了？”  
“没什么影响，只是小划伤罢了。”多米尼克像个没事人一样瘫坐在就诊沙发上，大腿和小腿贴着两块纱布。“我习惯了。”  
“很好，你的伤势很小，这个小伤你自己能处理，记得两天换纱布，关于其他的事情我要叮嘱一下…”古斯塔夫填好了那份因伤休假的报告许可，递给多米尼克。“……把胡子刮了再亲他，他不喜欢。”  
多米尼克先是愣了一秒随后又回到一如既往的表情。“………噢，天，马吕斯…。当然了，当然这个笨蛋会写到报告里。”  
“他接受了吗？”  
多米尼克绷不住脸了。“……你怎……天啊，这…。”难得一见，那个总是比谁都冷漠和阴郁的有些慌。“…是的，他接受了。”  
“那很好，见他的叔叔时候放松，你可以去提交报告给人事处理了，我还有其他病人。”古斯塔夫会心一笑。  
——————  
哈里听说了关于ads的瑕疵品造成干员受伤的情况本是对此有些意外和严肃的，但是古斯塔夫给了两位轻伤干员特批了紧急医疗情况的假期直接让马吕斯和多米尼克进入休假两周，哈里有些不满古斯塔夫的越级行为，他倒不是很在意越级特批假期本身，而是瑕疵品的意外情况还没被解决。  
他阅读马吕斯的报告时才渐渐理解了古斯塔夫的缘由。“两人伤势很浅，我不多做报告了。以我拙见，两人有恋爱关系倾向应该是很长期的事情了，马吕斯和多米尼克的服役倾向很强烈，我认为可以着手协调他们不把个人感情带入服役期间的任务执行中（同时十分强烈要求杰克需要同样的协调）简而言之，我和朱利安的案例你已经见过了，哈里，这不是坏事。”  
“古斯塔夫…。”哈里松了口气下来，坐在椅子上转了一圈。“……我暂时就同意你的做法吧。”


End file.
